fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (Saya)
Backstory Assassin is the Assassin-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. Her true name is unknown, to the point where even she does not remember her original name. However, upon arriving to Earth by a doctor named Masahiko Ogai, she adopted the name Saya after the doctor's childhood pet. Saya is an extra-dimensional creature that looks more like an Eldritch Abomination than anything else, with an instinctual goal implanted in her race to infect whatever planet they're on with spores to turn whatever living thing there into her species. However, instead of doing so, Saya began to read literature and begin to learn more about humanity, eventually wanting to learn what love is. After Dr. Ogai went missing, Saya went to the hospital to search for him before fatefully encountering who would eventually become the love of her live, Fuminori Sakisaka, who saw her as a regular human girl instead of an Eldritch Abomination because of a mental illness he had. The two began to live together, with Saya's feelings growing more and more with Fuminori's kindness, to the point where she forgone her instinctual quest to infect life entirely to cure Fuminori and search for Dr. Ogai. After curing Fuminori, she left him; not wanting him to see her hideous true form, and ventured in search for Dr. Ogai. It was in this fruitless search that she eventually died alone; not being able to see her beloved ever again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 6-C with Tentacles/Flesh Name: Saya Origin: The FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots Gender: Unknown, refers to herself as female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Eldritch Abomination, Extra-Dimensional Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Mind Manipulation (Can make any living creature, including Servants, with insufficient resistance to go insane or extremely scared. Can also rewrite their mind entirely to make them see or sense certain things with enough preparation time), Absorption (Capable of modifying the bodies and flesh of any species she has samples of genetic material from, which she must ingest to absorb the information), Shapeshifting (Has the ability to naturally alter her shape and form, however she will still have that same incomprehensible look to her), Disease Manipulation (Can bloom like a bright white flower, birthing never-ending "spores" to infect all living creatures, including Servants, on the planet and transform them into creatures like her at the cost of her own life), Biological Manipulation (Has the potential to manipulate the cells of living things, in addition to converting them into other organisms, such as creatures like her), Information Analysis (Could immediately figure something out by analyzing it for a bit), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Statistics Amplification (with Monstrous Strength and Natural Monster), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Regeneration (Mid-low. Comparable to other Servants), Healing (Can heal herself by eating any living thing), Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has E-rank Strength), Island level with Tentacles/Flesh (Comparable to A-rank Strength, making her comparable to Berserker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class 25 with Tentacles/Flesh (Comparable to Berserker) Striking Strength: Island level, Island Class with Tentacles/Flesh Durability: Island level (Has A++ rank Endurance, making her superior to Berserker) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saya has a steady supply of magical energy, she can keep on fighting. Range: Melee range normally, up to several meters with Tentacles/Flesh Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Saya is an Extraordinary Genius normally who is beyond human comprehension. She was able to break many mathematical algorithms that no human or even computer had been able to break, as well as comprehend exactly what Fuminori needed to cure his mental illness, even though it was repeatedly stated to be impossible by human standards. In-combat however, Saya is more lacking because of her inexperience fighting. However, she is extremely capable of adapting and learning. Over the course of a battle, she could swiftly learn how to defeat an opponent and use their weaknesses against them, even without formal combat training or knowledge. Weaknesses: Will absolutely refuse to infect anyone because of her experiences when she was alive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Unidentified Species: Fear of the Unknown: Saya is an alien from another dimension whose true form is comparable to that of an Eldritch Abomination; so much so that a normal person will go insane just from seeing her. The one thing that drove her actions (aside from a genuine love for a man when she was alive) was her instinctual mission to convert everyone on the planet into beings like her, however, she has long forgone even this; drifting around pointlessly until her own demise in life. This is an Anti-Unit/Anti-Team A-rank Noble Phantasm aimed at making all enemies that look at her or are in contact with her for a certain period of time to go insane. This is not Magecraft, but instead her own looks being so incomprehensible that anyone near her would go insane anyways, to the point where they'd drop their weapons and begin to question whether any of this is even real; not even going to attack her. Eventually, it will come to a point where they become so insane that they see Saya as a little girl instead of as an Eldritch Abomination, meaning that they will not be able to see her tentacle/flesh attacks. However, this Noble Phantasm can easily be countered with good mind resistance, have shown feats of good mental willpower, or already being insane/mentally ill (those insane though will see her as a little girl, thus unable to see her tentacle/flesh attacks). Saya’s Song: A Tune For the One to Birth the Many: An Anti-World EX-rank Noble Phantasm that Saya refuses to use. It is the ultimate ability used to complete her original instinctive mission to convert everyone on the planet into Eldritch Abominations like her. Saya begins to bloom like a bright white flower, birthing never-ending spores to infect all living creatures on the planet and transform them into creatures like her. In the process however, Assassin is immediately slain. Class Skills Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Saya's A-rank proficiency in this skill renders her nearly impossible to detect even in the perceptive eyes of a Servant. But when she decides to attack, this skill's effect sharply drops. Personal Skills Monstrous Strength: An ability possessed by monsters and beasts that allows Saya to increase her physical strength beyond the norm, giving her an edge in combat. Natural Monster: An ability endowed to those who were given birth as a monster rather than a hero or god that has fallen down to the level of a Magical Beast. For Saya, this skill boosts her Strength and Endurance to levels superior to most regular Servants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Disease Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users